


Love, pain, thoughts, free

by Janebrwn



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janebrwn/pseuds/Janebrwn
Summary: A sad mileven story where mike doesn't treat  el like the princes that she is.Inspired by the songs" moral of the story " and " july"
Kudos: 1





	Love, pain, thoughts, free

Eleven POV  
Today marks the eight time that he's used my body for his enjoyment, against my will. I really hate it when he does this. It makes me feel like a puppet, his puppet, and only his. Like that's my only purpose. Like I'm completely useless otherwise. There's nothing special about me. I'm just a normal , boring, Girl. He makes me feel like I'm not enough, that he doesn't want me and neither does anyone else. And not only by his action but the words. 

" you useless slut"  
"you really have no place in this world, hopeless "  
"you look disgusting how could anyone want you"

And maybe he's right. How could anyone want me, I'm such a burden to everyone around me. Maybe that's why I still stay. That's right, after everything I still stay with him. He's the only one paying attention to me even if it's not the right kind. Maybe it's because I don't have anyone else or maybe it's because I'm scared. If he told me to leave I would, I'd pack my bags and head out. So he can find someone to love more than me. Love. In the beginning of our relationship he used to tell me everyday that he loved me. Not anymore though. Will I ever get tired of this life? Of this constant pain that he leaves in me both physically and mentally. Pain. I cry every night because of this pain, sometimes I bring more pain to myself than He does. The constant thoughts In my head. They start to tear my down slowly and I can feel that one day I will hit my breaking point. I will get to such a low point in my life that I won't feel anything. Not the things he does to me, not the words I get told constantly, not the pain I bring to myself, not the dark thought swirling around in my head day by day. Thoughts. I think a lot about my life, if this really is what I want. Maybe it's not but that doesn't really matter. It's not like I have a choice anyway. That's just what's society has planned for me. Isn't it? Is there a better life out there waiting for me? Waiting for me to reach out and find some help? Is there still hope left for me? 

I get up from his sweaty grasp slowly making sure not to wake him up. I put my clothes back on and shiver to the thought about what just happened. I head out the door and do it. I look for help, not from my friends or family. No they wouldn't care. I head to the police and tell them about my situation. 

Some moths later cuz I'm lazy

I was waiting on the court to make their decision when my lawyer said to me.

" where'd you find this guy?"  
I simply answered   
" young people fall in love with the wrong people sometimes"  
I snapped back when I heard a bang  
They had made their choice   
I was anxiously waiting for them to speak

" micheal Wheeler I now put you under arrest for sexual assault "

I did it

I'm free

Free from him

Free. Finally. It feels so good, I was so oblivious to this freedom. I was trapped in his game. But now, now I'm the one in charge, of my body, of my worth, of my life. I'm so proud of myself for escaping. From that place, his grasp, him. He ruined my life. But no more.  
————————————————————————  
Hi guys, sorry for being so inactive lately. I haven't had any inspiration but now I do so feel free to leave suggestions for more oneshots :) all love - Ina ♡


End file.
